thearknmythosfandomcom-20200214-history
Alphos'eli Persophelus
Alphos'eli Persophelus is the wealthy and powerful Sanguinal'estiere boss of the Persophelum crime family. He is the youngest son of Jacques and Ama'dina Redgrave. History Early Years As a boy, Alsphos'eli was mainly raised by his mother, seeing little of his father. Ama'dina doted on him; his brothers never hesitated to push him around and mock him, calling him "mama's boy" and reminding him that he was last in line for emperorship. Alphos'eli would often watch his brothers and their friends playing cards and other games they'd learned from Redgrave; while he was never invited to play, he was a quick learner, and picked up on all of their strategies and tricks. Soon, he was able to beat the older boys at their own games. As he grew, Alphos'eli became increasingly frustrated by his lack of power and influence in his family. He decided to "prove" himself and gain power the only way he knew how: after several weeks of reading as much as he could about street fighting, and sneaking into local boxing clubs, he sought out the neighborhood bullies and beat them in fights. Alphos'eli soon became the most feared bully in the neighborhood, known for his ruthlessness and brutality (but also his loyalty). As an adolescent, Alphos'eli had a run-in with Ro'nove Chanteval, the youngest member of the Chanteval mining dynasty, during the annual festival of De'ebolus. As the festival merriment continued around them, the two began to fist fight; they were soon joined by the other offspring of the Dekn Masters; before long, a brawl erupted. The skirmish spanned nearly a city block, destroying quite a bit of property. When the dust settled, Alphos'eli and Ro'nove declared a draw; from that point on, the two were partners as well as close friends, with each having the other's back. The Young Businessman When Alphos'eli came of age, his father took him aside to teach him the basics of running an empire. While Alphos'eli's education wasn't nearly as thorough or extensive as that of his brothers, he learned the ways of negotiation (and manipulation) and how to direct others. He quickly realized that while he possessed many of the traits that made his father a strong leader — the cleverness, the devious and opportunistic nature — he had no patience for politics. Moreover, as the lowest ranking member of the imperial family, he had little influence over how things were run in the empire. Frustrated, Alphos'eli sought out Eve'resell Chanteval, the patriarch of the Chanteval family and owner of Ishora's Forge. He began learning the ins and outs of running a massive business; he shadowed Eve'resell in the day to day operations of the Forge, helped make deliveries, and even labored alongside the workers. Alphos'eli's new knowledge, combined with the lessons of his father, transformed him into a force to be reckoned with; he took a paid position at the company, and quickly worked his way up to the head of the offices, where he was able to increase productivity and revitalize the company. Elbaset While Alphos'eli was still shadowing Eve'resell, the Dekn came in contact with U.M.E.E.C. and the Arkn. Alphos'eli had little fear of humans (reasoning that the Dekn had the upper hand, due to their mental powers). However, he was instantly distrustful of the Arkn, due to his father's tales of them from the Old World. He was extremely wary of the decision to open trade with them— particularly of the newly-discovered Siy. Many years later, on the same day Alphos'eli became the partial owner of Chanteval's Forge (alongside Ro'nove's father), the Arkn officially reduced their trade of trade Rethrycs, declaring that they lacked a sufficient amount of crystals. As a proud Dekn, Alphos'eli was outraged by the obvious lies of the Arkn — and even angrier when the Arkn insisted on "borrowing" the Dekn Siy Decoder. Alphos'eli joined forces with Ro'nove Chanteval and the offspring of the Dekn Masters; together, they set out to prevent as many Dekn merchants as possible from trading with (and providing service to) the Arkn. This was mainly accomplished through extortion: Alphos'eli and his associates would agree to provide "security" for privately owned businesses in the Elevrium; in exchange for the owners agreeing to refrain from serving Arkn (or, alternately, price gouging them). If they failed to do so, Alphos'eli and his "partners" would see to it that the business was destroyed. Alphos'eli's associates took to calling him Elbaset, the Dekn word for "Boss" or "Father". This marked the unofficial birth of the Sanguinal'estiere: the Dekn version of the Sicilian Mafia. The group quickly grew in power and influence. Alphos'eli's father was extremely proud of him, and offered to let him use his old world title — Persophelum v as the name of his criminal syndicate. Some time later, the Arkn made their first attack on Taveril'domaine. Alphos'eli's mother, Ama'dina was murdered in the attack. Alphos'eli, who had inherited not only his father's devious and opportunistic nature, but his vicious streak, was boiling over with rage. He became more violent, more demanding, and more short-tempered than ever, tightening the reigns on the group's territory. Appearance and Personality Appearance Alphos'eli inherited his parents' good looks. Due to his love of fine foods, he is rather heavyset; however, he is also immensely strong, and is said to be able to break a man's neck with his bare hands. Like his father, he is dark-haired, with blood red eyes. He is very fond of fine clothing (namely expensive, well-cut suits), and often dresses in red and black. He also favors gold jewelry; most notably, he wears a large, golden skull ring with red eyes (which he has adapted as a symbol of his crime family). Personality While Alphos'eli is highly intelligent and driven, he is also very impatient. Like his father, he is very shrewd and good at knowing how to take advantage of a situation. Unlike his father, however, he also has a deadly temper. Category:Characters Category:Dekn Category:Males Category:Nobility Category:Criminals Category:Universe X Category:Characters (Universe X) Category:Dekn (Universe X)